


You Got A Friend In Me

by flickawhip



Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6946201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little introspective piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Got A Friend In Me

Claire had never really expected to find herself working for Frances Barden, she had always worked for Joyce Cameron, and then, when she stood up to her, she had found herself lacking a job. Since then Joyce had all but ignored her. Frances however had taken her in and she had found herself happy enough working for her. Their work relationship would normally have put her well out of the chances of having a friend in someone like Frances, but, between what had happened with the war, with her postman and with Frances’ husband they had been able to become friends. Even now. After the war.


End file.
